How True is "True Love" on ReBoot?
by trisanamcgraw
Summary: Another article, though not about conspiracy theories this time. (Charisma: *Gasp!*) This is about the level of love and dedication in each of the three couples, through all four seasons. First featured on Charisma's Game.


****

How True is "True Love" on ReBoot?

By Trisana McGraw

In all stories, the main characters are driven to the goal they wish to achieve, whatever those goals may be, by human emotions, like anger, revenge, hope, and, most especially, love.

In the world of ReBoot, the characters all share many human emotions; love is an important factor in the reactions of the characters to the situations they are faced with. Besides love and companionship among comrades and family, true romance has made itself known in several plotlines of the show. ReBoot has three "couples"; I use quotes with the word because some of the three pairs of sprites haven't looked so convincing since the fourth season in October 2001.

****

Matrix and AndrAIa: True Lovers

Matrix and AndrAIa are, in my opinion, the best couple on the show when it comes to measuring their love and dedication for one another. Don't laugh, or scoff, as many would at my choice. Most people would think: "You only like Matrix and AndrAIa because you're hormonal, and you think they're hot." Neither of those reasons applies to me (well, Matrix is good-looking . . . but that's beside the point). Matrix and AndrAIa are a real example of true love that stays strong through all things.

Enzo Matrix and his friend AndrAIa got lost in the Games for twelve years, with only one another for comfort, so it is no surprise that their friendship eventually evolved into love. As they grew up and their appearances and personalities changed, Matrix and AndrAIa's love for one another kept them together through the desolation of Game-hopping. Their love still existed as they returned to Mainframe, and through the end of Season 4. Matrix and AndrAIa are easily able to show their feelings when around other sprites; usually, one would put an arm around the other during times of great emotion, and they have also kissed in public. There have been some implications that Matrix and AndrAIa have a physical relationship, and that would contribute somewhat to their closeness. 

Final verdict: As far as Season 4 goes, Matrix and AndrAIa have the strongest relationship of the three couples of Mainframe.

****

Mouse and Ray: Back and Forth . . .

I don't count Mouse and Ray as potential for one of my favorite couples, but in light of Season 4 and a certain sprite's behavior *coughDotcough*, I would admit that Mouse and Ray have a chance to have a close relationship. Unfortunately, the information about this "couple" hasn't been very convincing.

Both Mouse and Ray are flirts, and it is unknown whether either has had any serious relationships in the past. From the end of Season 3 to the end (so far) of Season 4, though, they haven't had a real relationship. 

Not much plot was given to their real feelings for one another; Ray didn't speak much (especially in the new season); Mouse's feelings toward Ray ping-ponged through the new episodes. Mouse pulled Ray into a five-minute dip at the end of Season 3 in a spur-of-the-moment action because she thought they would all be deleted. After he disappeared in Season 4, Mouse displayed real worry for the Surfr; yet when he came back at the end of "Daemon Rising," Mouse's only reaction was an indifferent wink. 

Final verdict: Mouse and Ray are together again, but it is unclear what their future will be.

****

Bob and Dot: Saga Through the Seasons

I would like to see Bob and Dot be a real couple and explore a loving relationship together. But lately that hasn't seemed to have happened, what with all of the disaster and trickery and plots that surrounds these two sprites.

Every show has a couple like this: the guy and the girl pretty much scream they want to be a couple, but it takes at least two seasons for them to get together. Bob and Dot are like that; over the four seasons, their relationship has progressed, only for all of their work to be shattered in the new episodes.

During the first two seasons, Bob and Dot were shy friends who denied the fact that they wanted to be a couple. By the end of Season 2, when cornered in an alley and facing deletion, Bob told Dot, "Dot, I . . ." to which she replied, "I know, Bob. I know." They were saved, but no discussion was given to the words spoken earlier in the episode. When Bob was lost in the Web in Season 3, Dot was regretful; but when he returned, she was hesitant to admit her feelings. Both sprites finally expressed their pent-up yearning when they kissed after the restart of Mainframe.

But finding true love isn't as easy for some couples as it is for others. Dot completely ignored any Season 3-feelings for Bob during Season 4. Then, whether Dot was fully to blame or not, the huge blow was struck when Dot chose Megabyte, disguised as the original Bob, over the real Guardian.

One would wonder if Bob and Dot's chance at a relationship were totally gone. But I think they still have a chance. Bob, being Bob, would be willing to forgive Dot, and she would apologize for the way she acted. In the end of "Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus" for example, Bob and Dot shared a semi-congratulatory moment — and small smiles — after securing Megabyte in jail. 

Final verdict: There is a possibility that Bob and Dot could still become the model couple. They've made it through 47 tough episodes already!

One more factor to count when comparing the couples: the "L-word"; who's confessed to being in love, and who hasn't? In the same order as I have written about the three pairs of sprites, here are the analyses. 

Matrix and AndrAIa are comfortable with expressing this in their relationship (Both quotes from "Number 7": AndrAIa: "Little or large, size doesn't matter, I will always love you." Matrix: "I love AndrAIa!"). 

As for Mouse and Ray — well, _um_. . . . Yep, we haven't heard any mention of love (or any other start of a relationship) for those two. 

Meanwhile, Bob and Dot actually _have_ found the courage to admit their love for one another (Dot, in "Sacrifice": ". . . Yes, I love him. I love him very much." Then Bob, in "Null-Bot of the Bride": "Dot, I love you!").

As I've concluded, love is a big factor in ReBoot; but one would be doubtful of how "true" true love is on the show from the examples we have been given in all the seasons. Yet, although two couples have shown indifference and mostly tragedy in their relationships, there is still hope with the couple that shows true love and dedication to one another. And, after the last episode of Season 4, there could still be time and desire to mend one nearly ruined relationship, and to start a real plot with another.


End file.
